Dear Insanity (Book 2) Ryder Scanlon EDITING
by amber sixx
Summary: Shayne Longo is Back! Ryder and Shayne are still going strong and Shay's create festival is nearly finished. She's nearly 16 so follow her journey once more. *Season 2*
1. One Way Or Another (2x01)

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

 _I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

 _One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

 _I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

After the whole bath falling through the roof and landing on Mel's amazing new couch Mel decided to renovate and get her dream home. So let me fill you in; we are living in the renovations, dad and Ryder are rooming together and me with Lennox and Mel because apparently dad didn't want to hear 'I love you babe' 'oh I love you too baby', kissing non-stop and yeah but anyway the kitchen is in the living room at the moment so Ryder and I doing homework, well Ryder is I am going through the other musical acts for the Create Festival yeah it's still going ahead just because we're renovating doesn't mean I have to put it on hold but yeah I am watching more musical act audition tapes and asking Ryder for his opinion.

 **"Where are my shoes?"** Mel asked

 **"Box in the corner called 'Mel's Crap I Keep Tripping Over'"** Dad said making eggs

 **"Hey baby what do you think of them?"** I asked my boyfriend

 **"They're not as good as Brad's band"** Ryder said

 **"Babe you've been saying that for last 4"** I said

 **"Sorry it's just _The Vamps_ were awesome they really set the tone for the festival, but show me those 4 again and I'll give me the best opinion no 'they're not _The Vamps_ ' ok?"** Ryder said and I nodded as I turned my computer to face him and handed him my earphones.

 **"It's alright you can take it out on me I can handle it, I got thick skin. It's currently covered in 3 months of dry wall dust"** Dad said placing eggs and bacon on a plate to Ryder and I.

Yeah we have be renovating for 3 months and it's getting more and more of a pain in the ass. Miss Lunt gave me until whenever so I was planning to have it next month but it's taking a little longer than that.

 **"Alright I like 1 and 4"** Ryder said handing me my laptop and earphones back

 **"Ok"** I said writing down their names.

 **"I thought you were supposed to have this done? Isn't this supposed to be next month?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah but when I told Miss Lunt that the musical acts were taking a while because not many people we're signing up, the art teachers weren't telling the students to work faster or they were giving them different topics instead of 'art for the create festival'"** I said

 **"It's alright babe"** Ryder said kissing my cheek before rising out of his chair and walking towards the toilet, which I'm surprised is still operational

 **"Hey Ryder you hold"** Mel said stopping him and he took her phone

 **"I have to go to the bathroom"** Ryder said

 **"Multitask"** Mel said

 **"Your option babe, pee while holding the phone or hold your pee and the phone"** I joked

 **"Fine I can hold both"** he said sitting down

 **"Aww can you really hold it?"** I joked

 **"Your full of jokes this morning aren't you?"** he asked me

 **"Nah really?"** I asked jokingly

 **"Not so minor to the guy who has to unplug the coffee maker to hook up the microwave, not so minor to the guy who has to breathe in paint fumes all day long not to mention whatever is coming outta that porta-potty in the backyard but what do you care, I mean you spend all day in a nice air conditioned office, giving out keys to the city, banging on you uh gavel"** Dad said

 **"You have no idea what I do, do you?"** Mel asked

 **"No not a clue"** Dad said handing Mel her coffee.

 **"Joe you're forgetting what's most important about all this, I'm finally getting my dream house except you're in it. besides we're over the hump"** Mel said

 **"No, no I think we're all still getting humped"** Dad said

 **"I wish"** Ryder said now hat made Mel, Dad and I look at him

 **"That there was more cereal"** Ryder changed

 **"Sure that's what you mean"** I said

 **"I wish it was you"** he mumbled

 **"Oh but come on Aunt Mel I mean it would be nice if one day our kitchen was actually in the kitchen and I wasn't sharing a room with Joe but with my girlfriend"** Ryder said putting the phone to his ear

 **"You think I like sharing a room with Lennox and Chrissy"** Mel said and I looked her with raised eyebrows and Lennox just walked downstairs.

 **"Well I do and there's one of the pretty girls now"** Mel said

 **"You stepped on my head on the way to the bathroom again, see toe prints"** Lennox said pointing to my forehead

 **"I thought it was you who stepped on my arm"** I said looking at Mel holding the arm she stepped on

 **"You get to go to the bathroom? Wow what's that like?"** Ryder joked.

 **"Come on everybody let's roll with this, Joe look I know you have issues Leo but as contractors go-"** Mel said

 **"He goes slowly"** dad said

 **"I'll be back"** I said getting up to go pee. When I came back I heard

 **"Mummified human remains, it happens"** from Leo the turtle slow contractor

 **"The point it the home owner has to say go left or go right"** Leo said which made Mel close the door

 **"Can't we just reschedule?"** Mel asked clearly frustrated

 **"Ok but this guy isn't available another 3-12 weeks"** Leo said

 **"3-12? What kinda window is that?"** Mel asked shocked and Ryder got up

 **"Aunt Mel, she said the reporters are leaving"** Ryder said handing Mel her phone and went to pee

 **"No, no, no ok sacrifice the Corollas, alright don't do anything yet, damn my two worlds are colliding"** Mel said

 **"Right now you're going to have to pick one"** Dad said.

 **"It's like Sophie's Choice if Sophie were renovating her kitchen"** Mel said

 **"So what you doing?"** Lennox asked

 **"Trying to find more musical acts to play for the create festival so far I have Becky, Brad and his band, Jesse and the Heartbreakers and our old friend Jane"** I said

 **"Wow did any others sign up?"** she asked

 **"No not a lot. And to make it worse all the subjects either aren't telling the students to work faster or keep changing the topic so they haven't submitted anything yet"** I said pouting while watching another musical act

 **"Hey maybe I could put something in the Grant Rant about it for you see if that does anything"** Lennox said

 **"That'd be great thanks"** I said.

* * *

After school we went 'home' to see Mel and dad in the living room/kitchen

 **"I am awesome by human understanding"** Lennox announced as Ryder and I went to the kitchen

 **"I knew you 2 were sharing a room I didn't think you 2 were sharing an ego"** Dad said

 **"You know that play I wrote well the drama club is going to produce it"** Lennox said

 **"And we're going to play it on a screen at the create festival"** I said as I made us both a sandwich

 **"Oh that's great which play?"** Mel asked

 **"The one act play I got you guys to read a week ago, yeah what did you think of it?"** Lennox asked Mel and Ryder and I smirked at each other knowing they didn't actually read it

 **"Oh that one"** Mel said

 **"It's so good, it was so amazing how you got all that play into one little act right Joe?"** Mel said when dad didn't say anything now directing the question to him

 **"Oh yeah, let me tell you Lennox you- you really wrote that thing"** Dad said.

 **"Thank you, we're casting it tomorrow so I got a lot of work to do"** Lennox said before going upstairs how is Nex believing this?

 **"Did you read your sisters and best friends play?"** Mel asked Ryder

 **"Of course we did"** I said

 **"We're a good people"** Ryder said as we went to sit down

 **"Don't judge me, some people work"** Mel said

 **"I work, this sandwich didn't make itself"** Ryder said

 **"Your right sweetie I made it"** I said

 **"Tell you what how about Chrissy and I write you a summary so you can fake it through you next conversation better"** Ryder said

 **"You really think I have sunk that low? Cause I have thank you so much"** Mel said hugging Ryder who looked as though he didn't want to be hugged by his aunt in front of his girlfriend

 **"Come on babe"** Ryder said and we went upstairs.

* * *

A couple of days later things were already slow but it's even slower now that Leo and his guys quit yesterday so dad was doing this whole thing by himself, Lennox was on the stairs waiting for Mel to get home to vent, she has already vented to Ryder and I

 **"Hey guys Aunty's home"** Mel said walking in the house

 **"Where have you been? I need to vent"** Lennox said

 **"You know Chrissy and I have enjoyed today's vent so we're going to head upstairs and make out"** Ryder said taking my hand, intertwining our fingers and about to walk upstairs when Lennox stopped us

 **"Uh no you 2 are my witness you have to validate how poorly I've been treated"** Lennox said

 **"OK hit me with your drama stick"** Mel said.

 **"I… she just… argh"** Lennox said

 **"Ok if I speak the language of Lennox she means her play can't be performed"** I said

 **"Her play got censored by the principal"** Ryder translated.

 **"Oh so she cut a few things?"** Mel asked walking over to Lennox

 **"She cut the entire play"** Lennox said

 **"Huh? That's a big cut"** Mel said

 **"Yeah and now we can't perform it for total arbitrary reasons"** Lennox said sitting down on the chair at the 'table'

 **"Aww but your play's so sweet especially the part where- where"** Mel said looking at Ryder and I who walked to the table

 **"The power mad principal gets torn apart by wolves"** Ryder said

 **"Yes, what?! You wrote that?"** Mel asked

 **"Damn straight. Thanks for reading it"** Lennox said

 **"Ok tell me what else is in there, give me the bullet points"** Mel said sitting next to Lennox

 **"So an evil high school principal imprisons her students and cuts out their tongues"** Ryder said.

 **"And then one day she suddenly realises her entire career has been spent silencing the voices of the innocent"** I added

 **"And revulsion of what she's done she wonders off to the woods and…"** Lennox said.

 **"And the wolves rip her limb from limb and she bleeds like a fire hydrant that's our favourite part"** Ryder said as I sat down and read all my emails from the teachers about new information on Compass and some were of the artwork for the festival even if it was from the one art teacher Mr Andrews.

 **"Hey why don't you perform it in the park and record it so we can still show it at the festival"** I suggested

 **"OK sure"** Lennox said and then there was the sound of a saw

 **"Whoa Joe's really cracking the whip, those guys are here late"** Mel said getting up and stood in front of a sandwich making Ryder

 **"Oh there's no guys it's just Joe"** Ryder said and I closed my laptop

 **"Just Joe?"** Mel asked

 **"Don't worry Aunt Mel, Joe said it was all good. Nothing to worry about…"** Ryder said eating the sandwich.

When Mel left the living room I went over to Ryder

 **"Hey wanna go up to your room?"** I asked

 **"What would we do? We've got no TV"** Ryder asked and I grabbed his hand

 **"We're going to make out"** I said and he nodded his head vigorously so I took his hand and we were walking upstairs we realised it was sticky so we went to the kitchen to tell dad.

 **"Don't anyone go upstairs there's like this glue all over the floor"** Ryder said

 **"What? That's not supposed to happen it's wood stain dude it dries in just uh… 72 hours"** Dad said looking at the bucket

 **"What? So we can't go upstairs the rest of the week? That's great Joe because I can wear this skirt for 3 days it's designed to go to work to sleep to work to sleep to work to sleep to work"** Mel said and then Lennox came in the kitchen

 **"Um the floors upstairs are all sticky"** Lennox said

" **Yeah isn't it amazing what Joe's been able to accomplish in just one day"** Mel said sarcastically.

* * *

After what dad did today we had to sleep downstairs so now the living room is now a living room/kitchen/bedroom, but I was sleeping nice and peacefully until I heard screaming so I woke up and saw Mel and dad in same bed

 **"Oh but Ryder and I couldn't sleep together in the same bed"** I said

 **"What the hell?"** Dad asked

 **"I touched pec"** Mel said

 **"What are you doing in my bed Burke besides feeling me up?"** Dad asked

 **"Cringing, can someone turn on a light"** Mel said and Lennox opened the fridge door which shone some light

 **"Burke how long have you been in this bed with me I need to know"** Dad said

 **"Long enough to be traumatised, like 2 seconds"** Mel said just as Ryder came back doing his pants up

 **"Hey everybody's awake"** Ryder said.

 **"Babe why didn't you do your pants up when you were in there?"** I asked

 **"I did. I just had to zip it back up again"** Ryder said putting his arms around my waist and mine around his neck putting our foreheads together and we kinda swayed a little

 **"Yeah can anyone sleep?"** Lennox asked

 **"I was sleeping just fine until the uh night groper came in here, I might actually need a support group now"** Dad said

 **"It was an accident, oh you know what I'm going to sleep in a park where it's safer"** Mel said walking to the door

 **"Calm down please"** Dad said

 **"I am calm, I am very calm for someone who's beautiful home renovation was wrecked in one day by Joseph P Longo construction m- these things are all over the place"** Mel said throwing dad's card on him.

 **"Can't we just get Leo back?"** Ryder asked and I put my head on his chest feeling sleepy

 **"Yeah just apologise tell him we made a mistake"** Lennox said clearly she's cranky cause of the lack of sleep we get

 **"I'm going to call him in the morning"** Mel said

 **"No you can't do that we'll lose every advantage we have"** Dad said.

 **"** **Dad what kind of freakin advantage do any of us have in this situation?!"** I yelled and he looked at me

 **"Sorry I'm tired"** I said

 **"Yeah we're sleeping on old mattresses from the garage that smell like skunk pee"** Ryder said

 **"Oh that's what that is"** Lennox freaked out standing up

 **"Oh you know everyone just relax ok, look we are at a very critical point in the negotiations we have to stay unified remember we all have a common enemy"** Dad said and we looked at each other.

 **"Not me, Leo"** Dad said and we all went back to sleep I didn't want to leave Ryder's arms so Mel slept next to Lennox and I slept with Ryder and dad, Ryder's arms wrapped tightly around me.

* * *

The next day while Mel and dad were moving the mattresses and putting the kitchen back in the living room Ryder and I stood at the door to wait for Leo. We were cuddling like last night, I was in his arms with my head resting on his chest and I could feel his chin resting on my head.

 **"Joe are you sure Leo's going to show up?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yes just keep a look out alright, so stop looking at my daughter and focus"** Dad said as we looked away from each other but still wrapped in each other's arms. Ryder and I stood there at the door kissing and saying 'I love you' and other sweet things to each other while also keeping an eye out for Leo

 **"Hey we think I see Leo's truck"** Ryder said and Dad, Mel and Lennox walked over to the door but it wasn't it was some other guys truck.

 **"Don't worry I'm sure the next truck will also not be his"** Mel said and Ryder closed the door still not letting go of me.

 **"There's plenty of chess moves left in this game ok? And you know what in the meantime I'm going to get some more work done and when Leo and his guys get back they'll have some work catch-up that's all"** Dad said turning on the saw which turned the lights off and we groaned

 **"What I blew a fuse"** Dad said

 **"Yeah me too a long time ago"** Mel said drinking more coffee

 **"Be back on in 10 seconds"** dad said putting the saw down and went outside

 **"You have got to fix this Mel"** I said

 **"I can't spend another night in a room with that guy doesn't anyone else hear him talking in his sleep 'ladies, ladies please there's enough Joe to go around'"** Ryder said copying dad's sleep talking while doing the look where he stares at you all sexily at me making me blush

 **"Yeah you have got to do something ok the fright look is ok for today but tomorrow I need to go back to natural effortless beauty and that takes product"** Lennox said

 **"Guys I can get this back on track, I know who do deal with bull headed men, you just stand up to them, you look them right in the eyes and you say –"** Mel said but I kinda tuned her out and went to get breakfast, cause I was freakin hungry

* * *

Well a lot happened in a couple of days and I'll tell you Miss Lunt got worried about what Lennox and some other students were doing in the park across the street so she watched the whole performance and told Lennox to enter in a competition, Leo came back to the job, Dad lets me and Ryder sleep in the same bed so now it goes dad, Ryder and I, Mel and Lennox oh and I got enough musical acts for the festival and 2 art classes have given their art so now I have to wait for the others and then we can decided where to put them.

And now to the present: Ryder, Lennox and I got home from school, Lennox walked over and laced her trophy on the table well it was more like slammed it in anger

 **"First place Ohio Regional Drama Competition Lennox Scanlon"** Mel read off the trophy in a proud voice

 **"Yeah. T** **he principal made an announcement in the assembly today"** I said

 **"She called Lennox up and uh hugged her in front of everybody"** Ryder said

 **"Poor girl all she wanted to do was torment her principal and create trouble"** Mel said

 **"I love her for just trying"** Dad said getting up.

* * *

 _i hope you enjoy the first chapter of Book 2 to my Melissa and Joey series._

 _'Destiny Leaves Its Mark' Arrow_

 _-amber sixx_


	2. Whoa, We're Halfway There (2x02)

_Woah, we're half way there_  
 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_  
 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Well the house is looking a lot better than it did but it's still not done. Ryder was eating breakfast and being as what Lennox would call it 'adorably gross' and all we were doing was kissing each other on the lips, cheek, forehead and nose and I was on his lap when Lennox came down the stairs while Mel was making a coffee

 **"Hey roomie"** Mel said pouring coffee and I looked at Lennox

 **"Why do you look cheery and full of energy when you've seen our sleeping arrangements, is the back ok when you sleep on the floor now?"** I asked as she went to fridge

 **"No I uh actually started using that little massager that Aunt Mel keeps by her bed"** Lennox said

 **"Oh? Ohhh that is exactly what that's for"** Mel said realising what Lennox meant and I think I know what she meant

 **"Well I feel like I haven't slept in forever but with an angel"** Ryder said looking at me

 **"He means dad gets up at 5 in morning and does his 500 push ups"** I said

 **"I'm sure he doesn't do 500 Chris"** Mel said.

 **"Yes he does and he counts them out… in Italian"** Ryder said

 **"Don't worry you'll have your own room very soon here have some coffee it's like cheerleaders in your brain"** Mel said

 **"Chug it Ryder, Chriss and I have to get to school early we have a stupid meeting with the stupid spirit committee that the stupid vice principal put us on"** Lennox said.

 **"That's a lot of stupid to be in charge of"** Mel said pouring another coffee

 **"Actually the vice principal put Lennox on the spirit committee I am going to make sure she's not killing them"** I said as Ryder and I went to get our bags

 **"I am almost done with the create festival just need to decorate each room for each art classes work and then we can put tickets up for sale"** I said smiling

 **"I'm so proud of you baby"** Ryder said kissing my lips trust me if you ever get the chance to kiss Ryder just take the opportunity because he is the best kisser ever, he has the softest lips argh!

 **"Guys! Come on that's gross"** Lennox said as she opened the door and we left, man we kissed for a while.

* * *

The next day Lennox dragged me to _another_ spirit committee meeting honestly these people are now annoying me they're way to cheerful, it's disgusting

 **"Ok guys Bobcat spirit is at an all-time low"** Aiden said and I snickered

 **"All Time Low is a great band"** I mumbled still writing an email to the last teacher in the school about the artwork from their class and whether they are ready cause the principal and I need to set rooms for each class and write programs and stuff

 **"That's why the administration has asked us the school opinion makers…and others"** he said directing 'the others' at Lennox and I

 **"To help"** he finished

 **"You know what we need Aiden? Cool events"** some chick said

 **"Wow, who knew you could boost school spirit by doing cool events. How did no one already think of that when the spirit hit an all time low"** I asked sarcastically.

 **"And I've got the greatest one ever Dress up Fridays, I so heart dress up days"** some guy said ignoring me 'Wow' I mouthed to Nex who just smiled

 **"Well we all heart your enthusiasm"** Lennox said

 **"We could do Disco dress up day, 60s dress up day"** the girl said

 **"70s dress up day"** the guy said **"80s dress up day"** the same girl said

 **"Wait 3 things, 1; what's next 90s dress up day? 2; I am organising a Create Festival to show all the creativity the school has to offer so calm down with the dress up day stuff and 3; if we do dress up days no one will follow the theme"** I said packing up my stuff and sitting quietly bored out of my brain when my name was called.

" _Chrissy Longo to the principal's office please, Chrissy Longo to the principal's office_ " and the 2 'dress up day freaks' looked at me like I killed their dog

 **"What did you do?"** the guy asked

 **"Oh you know, graffiti all over the lockers, Cling Wrapped the principal's office and murdered a hobo"** I smirked before leaving.

* * *

Turns out the principal spoke to all the art teachers (drawings, paintings, sketching etc.) and got all the artwork they were in a pile by class, she also got all the music teachers to pick out their best students to record themselves singing and put into the Multimedia drive so I can approve who is in and who isn't and they are done, all the photography students can put as many photos as they want, and all English students who wish to debate can, all Drama students can act out a scene from their plays or just a scene from a film. All we need to do is write the programs and we're all set.

The next day Ryder and I were finding food in the fridge and Lennox was still complain about the spirit committee

 **"And all they cared about was organising different dress up days"** Lennox said walking over to her Aunt

 **"Disco day, pyjama day"** Lennox said

 **"Oh how about slutty girlfriend day?"** Ryder asked Lennox and we looked at him.

 **"Stop suggesting that"** Lennox said

 **"Really? Slutty Girlfriend Day?"** I asked

 **"What? I'm a teenage boy with a hot girlfriend"** Ryder said

 **"Oh so does that mean I can have shirtless boyfriend day?"** I asked and he looked at me.

 **"What? I'm a teenage girl with a hot boyfriend"** I said smirking and he smiled and we sat down eating cereal out of the box

 **"And I thought Aiden Mr 'I Get Along With Everybody' would at least take what I had to say seriously, I had this great idea about putting up a freedom mic where everyone can speak out"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah because then everyone kindly say-"** Ryder said but got cut off by Lennox

 **"Quite already"** Lennox said so I moved my chair closer to Ryder

 **"It's ok babe"** I said leaning over to kiss his cheek

 **"Ok honey let me tell you how government works you know even with a good idea like yours you still have to push, push, push you know but if you're not there in the room you can't push"** Mel said.

 **"Yeah whatever I'm so done with those people"** Lennox said walking to the toaster

 **"Quitter"** Mel said apparently the toaster wasn't plugged in so dad had to

 **"Need a little help there?"** Dad asked Mel who was making sandwhiches

 **"I am perfectly capable of making my own sandwiches"** Mel said

 **"Sand** ** _wiches_** **? Oh I see, what you doing? Planning another little picnic with the thunder from down under?"** dad asked.

 **"For your information there are no picnics planned in my kitchen because Jules is stuck all day at Mrs Nightmares house"** Mel said

 **"Oh so you're just going to take the sandwhiches over there and then- you know what"** dad said as Mel packed up the stuff for the sandwhiches while I got up and stood next to Lennox to make some toast and then the doorbell went

 **"Lennox can you get it?"** Mel asked Lennox

 **"Uh I'm a little busy here"** Lennox said as she just stood at the toaster and Mel just looked at her in disbelief.

 **"Fine"** Lennox said pushing the button to make the toast pop back up so I decided to make my toast.

Lennox opened the door and it showed Aiden

 **"Oh uh hello?"** Lennox said

 **"Hi listen I just wanted to catch you before the spirit committee meeting today which I hope you're going to"** Aiden said as I made my toast and sat back down next to Ryder

 **"Uh you know Aiden the spirit committee kinda broke my spirit so I think I'm going to pass"** Lennox said

 **"Who's the cute boy selling dimples door to door?"** Mel asked Ryder and I

 **"That's Aiden he's the president of everything and king of school spirit"** Ryder said

 **"Look I know Martin and Stella have some bad ideas"** Aiden said.

Ooh so that's what their names were I didn't care enough to know them

 **"No there not bad there just incredibly lame and absolutely awful"** Lennox said which made Aiden laugh a little

 **"Yours wasn't, why don't you come back?"** Aiden asked

 **"I don't have the disco balls to fight those 2"** Lennox said grabbing her bag

 **"Yeah but together you and me, we can change things all we have to do is push, push, push"** Aiden said the same thing Mel said which made Mel's jaw drop

 **"I can't push alone"** Aiden said

 **"I gotta say that makes a lot of cute- sense, sense. Why didn't I say that before?"** Lennox said as her and Aiden walking out the door

 **"That's exactly what I said"** Mel said

 **"Yeah but did you say it with the cute boy dimples"** Ryder said

 **"Or the cute boy hair?"** I said

 **"Good point"** Mel said as Ryder and I continued to eat.

* * *

Lennox and I were hanging out when Ryder called her name

 **"Lennox! Lennox!"** so we walked down and as we were walking down the stairs Lennox yelled

 **"I heard you will you stop yelling!"** as we walked into the kitchen and saw Aiden

 **"Oh hey Aiden"** Lennox said

 **"Hey I know you guys are on the student council spirit thing I know your taking suggestions-"** Ryder said

 **"Uh huh get out"** Lennox said

 **"I'll save it for the freedom mic"** Ryder said as we walked off

* * *

 _i hope this is a good second chapter :)_

 _sorry it's short_

 _'Are You Vegetarian Because You Love Animals, Or Because You Hate Plants?' - Priestly (Ten Inch Hero)_

 _-amber sixx_


	3. In The Diary Of Jane (2x03)

_Something's getting in the way_

 _Something's just about to break_

 _I will try to find my place_

 _In the diary of Jane_

 _So, tell me_

 _How it should be?_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

The house was now finished with the renovation so my room was done but Ryder and I fell asleep in his room wanna know what the funny thing is… ever since Dad and I moved in to Mel's house when she first hired him as the nanny, dad and Mel never knew Ryder and I slept in the same bed sometimes but as it turns out Lennox and Aiden were sleeping together but Lennox cleared up to Mel and dad that they fell asleep, now that I got that out the way I can go on with what's happening.

Ryder and I were on the couch and we started kissing as we were finally alone without interruptions but we kissed for like 3 seconds cause Ryder's little beard kept scratching me

 **"Babe"** I said when I pulled away

 **"What is my kissing bad cause I swear I've been practising when we're not hanging out together, though I probably shouldn't have said that out loud"** Ryder said

 **"No sweetie it's not that you're are great kisser it's just your little beard, it's starting to grow"** I said

 **"Oh"** Ryder said

 **"And it's kinda scratched me"** I said

 **"It's like 3 hairs"** He said

 **"I'll get used it"** I said and we kissed again but I pulled away but giggling this time

 **"What?"** Ryder asked chuckling

 **"It tickles"** I said

 **"We'll shave tomorrow then"** Ryder said

 **"Why?"** I asked

 **"I don't want you giggling while we kiss"** Ryder said.

* * *

Later that day I was out with Becky doing some shopping cause Lennox was with Aiden but when I walked in I saw my dad doing push ups on the floor

 **"Uh dad what are you doing?"** I asked when I walked in and closed the door after waving bye to Becky and her mum

 **"Don't** ** _ever_** **have sex while I'm still breathing. You know how bout never have sex ever! Dead or alive"** dad said before getting off the floor and walking closer to Mel

 **"What else did you share in this hormonal pep talk you had?"** dad asked

 **"Well I told her that sex is something special and meaningful and should be done with someone you love, damn she used my own coolness against me"** Mel said sitting down on the couch

 **"I cannot believe this Burke you just gave her permission, you practically drove her to cheap motel and put on the wakka wakka music"** Dad said

 **"I remember my first time it was awful"** Mel started

 **"You know what's funny, I remember that I am going to my room now"** I said walking upstairs.

* * *

Tonight Ryder and I were having a movie date and he was downstairs in the kitchen so I walked down

 **"Hey Ry ready for our movie night?"** I asked

 **"Yeah I've got everything we need for Saturday night movie night; popcorn butter no salt, twizlers and coca cola and of course the movies"** Ryder said as I looked at the variety of things on the bench

 **"Wow,** ** _10 Things I Hate About You, Deadpool_** **and** ** _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_** **mmm what are you sucking up for?"** I asked

 **"Nothing can't my girl and I watch her favourite movies"** Ryder said

 **"Yes but what are you sucking up for?"** I asked

 **"A kiss?"** Ryder said so I leaned in to kiss him but it tickled because of his little beard

 **"Ok seriously I want to kiss without you giggling"** Ryder said disappointed at the fact I keep giggling.

 **"Well sorry if it tickles when we kiss"** I laughed

 **"Alright let's go shave, before movie night"** Ryder said

 **"Do you even know how to shave?"** I asked

 **"No, well my dad's gone and I was kinda hoping Joe could do it"** Ryder said

 **"Do you know where my dad is?"** I asked with a raised eyebrow

 **"No"** he said

 **"So? I'll do it"** I said

 **"What?"** Ryder asked so I sat down and rolled up my pants leg to reveal my hairless, cleanly shaven leg.

 **"See? Smooth and no hair at all"** I said

 **"Wow"** Ryder said as he felt my leg

 **"So do you want me to do it or do you wanna find my dad and ask him but just so you know until my dad helps you I'll giggle every time we kiss"** I said standing back up after rolling my pant leg down again

 **"Let's do this"** Ryder said and we went up to the bathroom and we shaved his face.

* * *

After the shaving of Ryder's face we went to the living room and watch _Mean Girls_ but halfway through the movie we ran out of popcorn

 **"I'll be back"** I said picking up the empty popcorn bowl and started walking towards the kitchen

 **"Wait where are you going?"** Ryder asked pausing the movie as I got closer to the door which lead to the kitchen

 **"To get more popcorn, do you want anything while I'm up?"** I asked

 **"Just more twizlers"** Ryder answered and I walked into the kitchen and I saw Mel biting her nails and dad pacing

 **"Dad? Mel? What are you doing?"** I asked

 **"Lennox, Aiden"** dad said

 **"Oh that"** I said

 **"She told you?"** Mel asked

 **"Yeah she's my best friend, I'd do the same"** I said as I put popcorn in the microwave and wait for it to pop while I grabbed the twizlers.

 **"Really? You would tell her you were ready for that?"** dad asked.

 **"Yeah, well I would tell you, Mel and Lennox"** I said as the popcorn finished and I opened it

 **"It's like watching an adult movie from outside the theatre"** dad said

 **"Well what else can we do?"** Mel said

 **"How about you leave, that way they don't feel pressured"** I said as I took the popcorn and twizlers and bumped the kitchen door with my butt so lead me into the living room where sat my handsome boyfriend with the movie still paused

 **"Hey"** he said grabbing the remote

 **"There are your twizlers"** I said handing him the twizlers and putting the popcorn on the table so I could get comfortable without spilling the popcorn everywhere, I got comfortable cuddling Ryder he leant over and grabbed the popcorn putting it between us and played the movie.

* * *

After the movie finished Ryder and I got in our pyjamas and I told him I was going to see Lennox for a second and get us some food or drink and that I'll be back but he said it was fine and he'll be in his room, Lennox and I went to the kitchen where sat Mel on her iPad

 **"Hey it's Lennox, how was, how did you, Hey it's Lennox"** Mel said smiling

 **"I don't think she's used to it yet"** I said going to the cupboard and getting Ryder and I a bag of chips

 **"Nothing happened"** Lennox said sitting down

 **"Yeah you know my first time was like that too don't worry it gets better"** Mel said

 **"Mel she means they didn't do** ** _anything_** **"** I said as I poured the bag of chips into 2 bowls one for me and one for Ryder

 **"All we did was kiss, Aiden went home hours ago. I don't know I mean having all these adults and parents know and everything is kind of a mood killer"** Lennox said

 **"Told you"** I said as I went upstairs with the chips into Ryder's room.

* * *

After a couple of minutes watching _Summer Heights High_ we went downstairs to get a drink and just to let you know Ryder had bits of tissue on his face to stop the bleeding from when I shaved his face if that makes sense

 **"Did you just uh shave?"** dad asked

 **"Yeah** " Ryder said as he took two bottle of water out of the fridge and handed me one

 **"First time?"** dad asked

 **"Yeah"** Ryder said smiling opening the bottle

 **"Aww my little nephew is growing up"** Mel said hugging Ryder and sniffing him

 **"What's that aftershave you have on? Your face smells like strawberry and jasmine"** Mel said

 **"So does Chrissy's"** Ryder said and dad high fived him

 **"Double standard?"** Mel said

 **"You know it baby"** Dad said

 **"You do realise he said that about me right?"** I asked

 **"Ok, um I take that high five back"** Dad said and we [Ryder and I] went up upstairs to watch _Summer Heights High_ even dad came up to remind me to go to my own bed, but I didn't.

* * *

 _i hope you like this chapter :)_

 _Only 6 more chapters until Book 3_

 _i didn't do many chapters for this book as the other book seeing as there are few Lennox and Ryder unlike in Book 1 which was the whole of Season 1 and there was lots more of Ryder and Lennox than Season 2_

 _'And You'll Never Know Love, Or Friendship. And I Feel Sorry For You' - Harry Potter_

 _-amber sixx_


	4. Wolves In Our Own Skin (2x04)

_Wolves in our own skin!_ _(WHAT?!)_

 _We're savages_

 _We act so primitive_ _(WHAT?!)_

 _We're savages_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

My birthday is in 3 days and I'm so excited, I have been working 24/7 on the programs for the Create festival they say _Grant High School Create Festival_ with the word Create in cursive writing and large writing and different pictures of all the creativity the school has so pictures of students from this year and previous years holding their artwork from award shows or something like that, and on each page is the class number so like V4 is where all the drama students will perform their scene as it is a big room etc. and I was thinking of going to the shops to print them out and I thought I would invite Becky, yeah I know we've been shopping already but we're girls so I was on the phone ringing her house ( _Becky_ _ **Chrissy**_ )

 _Hello?_

 ** _Hey Becks it's Chrissy_**

 _Oh hey Chris what's up?_

 ** _Nothing much, but I was thinking of going to the shops and print the programs out and I thought I'd invite you so that we can do a little shop while we're there_**

 _that's awesome I'd love to, so shall I meet you there or…_

 ** _I'll come get you so I'll see you soon?_**

 _Yeah see then Chris_.

* * *

And after that I hung up and walked downstairs to the living room to see Ryder go into the kitchen, Mel standing next to dad looking at bits of paper and dad in nothing but a towel

 **"You know what that's it, from now on I'm taking over of all the bill paying responsibilities"** Dad said

 **"Fine, Joe you can handle my money just you know don't get swindled out of billions of dollars and leave us in financial ruin"** Mel said before picking up her bag and heading out the door but not closing it yet and dad laughed sarcastically

 **"That's so funny cause that's what happened to me"** Dad said

 **"And if you going to the store can you get some much bigger towel,** ** _much_** **"** Mel said leaving the door partly open while dad finished speaking

 **"You do know that's not an insult right?"** Dad said and Mel closed the door behind her as she left.

 **"Dad when you get dressed can you take me to the shop cause I have to print these programs for the festival"** I said

 **"Sure let me get dressed now"** Dad said heading out towards the door to the kitchen

 **"Oh and can we stop at Becky's on the way I invited her to go shopping while I was there"** I said

 **"Sure, just if you're going to buy something make sure it's not something that anyone could have bought for your birthday"** Dad said leaving to hopefully get dressed.

* * *

The next day Lennox had Scarlett and Haskell over and she told me and Becky everything while dad was making dinner. Yeah Ryder invited Brad over to play video games and he brought Becky which is good because we love Becky. So Becky, Lennox and I were in my room talking about the Haskell situation.

 **"So when her and Haskell came over he was shy, then she said that she had to go to the bathroom and that we should talk amongst ourselves"** Lennox said

 **"And that was awkward?"** Becky asked cause she didn't know how that was awkward because Haskell talks to both Becky and I and he seems perfectly fine, not shy at all.

 **"So awkward I even said that I was trying to go for a proper conversation with eye contact, and when he looked me in the eyes he quickly looked away"** Lennox said

 **"Wow so what happened then?"** I asked

 **"Well I asked him what were his likes and dislikes and when he told me we sat on the couch and he told me a confession"** Lennox said

 **"What was the confession?"** Becky asked

 **"That he was secretly a Wookie"** I said laughing at my nerdy self.

 **"That he sits behind me in maths and looks at my neck a lot"** Lennox said

 **"That explains the Goyder around your neck. Thought Voldemort had a new place since Quirrell's heads not available"** I said

 **"So what should I do?"** Lennox asked

 **"Look I say you tell Scarlett"** Becky said

 **"Yeah Becks right, you have to tell her. It's her boyfriend she has the right to know"** I said

 **"What if she gets mad? What if she thinks I'm going to break them up?"** Lennox asked.

 **"Would you rather have her be mad that you tried to break them up or having guilt eat you up and they act like nothing's wrong?"** Becky said

 **"Ugh I hate this"** Lennox said

 **"It's ok, there's nothing worse than trying to be best friends with your best friends boyfriend"** Becky said

 **"It's easy for Lennox with me she's related to my boyfriend"** I said

 **"Yeah and he annoys me sometimes"** Lennox said sitting up more crossing her legs like a preppy kid.

* * *

The next day Lennox asked for my dad for advice on the Scarlett/Haskell thing and let me tell you dad gave Lennox the _same_ advice Becky and I gave her. I was in my room putting all the programs in a box with the banner, tablecloth and money tin for next week, Miss Lunt even told me that so many parents were asking about this but anyway I went down to the kitchen to get some food cause I was bloody starving to see Scarlett about to head out the door.

 **"Yeah you wish you had a neck like this, it goes all the way to my ears"** Lennox said as Scarlett left

 **"Hey Nex"** I said walking to the fridge

 **"Hey, new shirt?"** she asked and I looked at my new Bring Me The Horizon shirt

 **"Yeah, so did you tell Scarlett about Haskell?"** I asked as I grabbed a can of Lemonade and the left over Penne bolognaise from the other night and heated it up in the microwave.

 **"Yeah and she said 'I can't believe Haskell hit on you' like I was the Quasimodo of Toledo"** Lennox said

 **"Wow really"** I said quickly checking my bolognaise and saw that I had 30 seconds when I put it in for 1 minute.

 **"Yeah cause apparently Haskell goes for girls like her"** Lennox said

 **"What girl is that, 'thinks is smoking hot and dresses like a slut but is ugly as f**k'?"** I asked and she chuckled

 **"No well the smoking hot thing, but I can't believe I cared about her feelings more than she ever did to me"** Lennox said as my bolognaise finished and I took it out of the microwave and grabbed a fork from the drawer, placed the fork in the bowl and grabbed my lemonade

 **"Hey remember the people that do care for your feelings the same you do for them, like Ryder, Brad, Haskell, Becky and I"** I said giving her a quick hug before heading back upstairs

 **"By the way Happy 17** **th** **!"** Lennox shouted

 **"Thanks Nex"** I said.

* * *

After I finished my snack I went downstairs to put it in the kitchen when I saw Ryder putting something in a bag.

 **"Hey Ry"** I said

 **"Hey baby, Oh shirt"** Ryder said

 **"Oh shirt? Is that a new swear?"** I asked

 **"I mean when did you get them?"** Ryder asked pointing to my shirt and I walked in front of the couch to put my bowl on the coffee table

 **"The other day when I went shopping with Becky? You know 3 days ago? Like it? I got a Black Veil Brides jacket as well"** I asked twirling around so he could see the shirt from the back as well

 **"Love it, it's great, it is the 2** **nd** **best shirt I've ever seen"** Ryder said

 **"So Ryder, you know what day it is?"** I asked hoping he didn't forget my birthday? Please tell me he's not going to be that boyfriend that forgets.

 **"It's your birthday"** Ryder said. Awesome that he remembers

 **"Yeah"** I said with a smile

 **"Happy Birthday"** he said

 **"What's that?"** I asked

 **"What's what?"** Ryder asked

 **"That black skull bag behind your back"** I said

 **"What skull bag?"** he asked

 **"The one that say 'To my gorgeous Chris' Ry"** I said taking the bag from behind his back.

 **"Ninja reflexes"** I joked

 **"Chrissy wait"** Ryder said as I placed it on the couch and took out the shirt that looked like the one I'm wearing and the jacket that I had in my room

 **"Are these the same as what I'm wearing?"** I asked placing the shirt as I held it next to me **"No, no"** Ryder said.

 **"Uh Ryder it is exactly the same as what I'm wearing see"** I said holding them up in comparison to what I was wearing

 **"Are you sure, it's totally different I mean night and day"** Ryder said and I gave him a seriously look

 **"Ry? I love it"** I said

 **"Love it? but you've already got them"** Ryder said.

 **"You know what I like, and now I'm going to give you what you like"** I said putting the jacket and shirt down on the couch and pulled Ryder closer to me

 **"I do like that thing, you do"** Ryder said smiling and we kissed but pulled apart seconds later

 **"Thanks for this babe"** I said folding the shirt and jacket back up and putting it in the bag

 **"It's alright, I saw it in that metal shop you like so I thought I'd buy, also please don't make me go in that store again"** Ryder said and I chuckled

 **"Wanna watch a movie in my room?"** I asked

 **"Sure"** he said smiling.

* * *

Later that night Lennox, Ryder and I were on the couch in the living room watching _Grown Ups_ when Mel walked in

 **"Hey guys I'm home"** Mel said

 **"Hey"**

 **"Hi"**

 **"Hey"** were the responses from us teenagers

 **"So Ryder I thought of a great gift for Chrissy"** Mel said

 **"Already taken care of, I gave her a shirt and jacket that she's wearing right now and she gave me a kiss that I'm pretty sure included tongue"** Ryder said

 **"And I'm right here"** I said making myself known because she didn't see me.

 **"Happy Birthday Little Chrissy Longo"** Mel said hugging me

 **"Thanks Mel"** I said

 **"Are you sure it wasn't gum this time?"** Mel asked Ryder

 **"No it was tongue"** I said and Ryder smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder

 **"Great so Lennox how did it go with you? Did you make friends with Scarlett's boyfriend?"** Mel asked

 **"I have to say I did"** Lennox said looking up at are aunt with a smile

 **"Great then I am all caught up on my stories"** Mel said picking up her bags.

 **"Where were you tonight?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah what's up with the bags?"** I asked confused as to why she has more than just her handbag

 **"Hey en** **ough with the questions let's go, get outta here give your Aunt a little privacy ok? Beat it, let's go"** Dad said as we got up and started heading upstairs

 **"Happy birthday baby girl"** Dad said kissing my head as I walked past him

 **"Thanks dad"** I said.

 **"Dinner soon guys"** Dad said and we walked upstairs

 **"Chrissy's favourite, a special dinner for a special girl on her special day"** Dad cheered

 **"Man that's embarrassing"** I said to Ryder and Lennox as we walked up

 **"How?"** Ryder asked

 **"** **It just is special dinner, special girl, and special day"** I said.

* * *

 _I hope you like this very late chapter :)_

 _sorry it's taken me so long to update this book, i've had other stories to write, school and exams._

 _Now i'm having to repeat year 11 but able to do 2 year 12 classes, so my VCE is going to take 3 years not 2 years._

 _'I Will Make It My Cause That You Never Know A Moment of Happiness' - Klaus_

 _\- amber sixx_


	5. Every Scar Will Build My Throne (2x05)

_So you can throw me to the wolves_

 _Tomorrow I will come back_

 _Leader of the whole pack_

 _Beat me black and blue_

 _Every wound will shape me_

 _Every scar will build my throne_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

We were in the movie theatre watching a family movie

 **"I believe in you Cody"** I heard Mel sob but I rested my head on Ryder's shoulder and he did the same and it was nice until the d-bag behind us phone rang, they tell you to turn it off before you entire the cinema and before the movie rolls

 **"Yo, nothing much just watchin a movie, nah it's pretty lame"** he said into his phone earning 'shh' from the other movie goers.

 **"How many calls is this guy going to take?"** Ryder asked yeah the guys taken a few calls

 **"Someone should shove that phone down his throat"** Lennox said

 **"It'll be my pleasure"** Dad said about to get up but Mel stopped him

 **"He's driving me nuts"** I whispered to Ryder

 **"It'll be fine baby"** he said kissing my head.

 **"Kids ruin everything"** I heard Mel said

 **"We can hear you"** Lennox and I whispered at the same time

 **"You saw this one? Oh my god, the kid loses the big game"** he said into his phone ruining the whole film for everyone. We all groaned.

 **"Someone has to talk to this guy"** Ryder said

 **"I'm going to talk to him with Mr Chuck and Mr Norris"** dad said raising each fist and about to get up but Mel stopped him and Lennox and I were eating popcorn and Ryder was taking a sip of his drink while holding my hand.

 **"So how's your brother? Still a douche"** the guy said and Mel sent dad to get an usher and the guy put his feet up on the back of mine and Ryder's seats which made us uncomfortable.

 **"Hey you are making it very hard for me and my brother's girlfriend to watch this movie"** Lennox said and the guy hung up and moved closer to Lennox

 **"You know what's making it hard for me to watch this movie? This beanpole freak of nature here blocking my view"** he said pushing my boyfriend's head making him shrink and Mel got up.

 **"You do not touch him"** Mel said walking over to the guy

 **"Are you ok babe?"** I asked

 **"Yeah"** he said getting back up so he wasn't slouching.

 **"I think I did"** the guy said

 **"No you don't touch him"** Mel said

 **"Or what?"** he said poking Mel in the shoulder

 **"Or I will get the manager"** Mel said. That really won't stop him.

 **"You go do that blondie locks, you go do that"** he said giving her a push when she turned around which made her turn back around and punch right in the jaw just as dad came back with the usher, everybody was cheering for Mel when dad said

 **"We're good his quiet down now"** Dad said and the usher left.

* * *

The next morning Ryder and I were eating breakfast and I went to get another drink when Mel came down and dad made a joke about Mel knocking out the guy at the cinema

 **"Oh hey morning Mel, listen I was going to beat these eggs but I figured you might wanna do it cause you know one punch boom omelette"** dad said hitting the spatula on the pan.

 **"Let's get ready to scramble"** I said making fun of the 'let's get ready to rumble' from WWE and dad high fived me while Mel poured coffee into her cup

 **"If this is about last night-"** Mel said looking at us

 **"-I totally regret my actions, that punch is not who I am"** Mel said

 **"What are you more of an ear biter?"** Ryder asked smiling

 **"Bitch slaper?"** I asked smiling as I sat down at my seat and Ryder took my hand and held it, resting both our hands on the table.

 **"You know what's so great about what happened last night council women, after months and months and months of you calling me hot headed who's the women who decks the guy for talking in the movie theatre. Hold on let me savour this deliciousness… you"** dad said which made Mel sarcastically smile.

 **"Know why? Cause you are just like me. Ha"** Dad said

 **"I am nothing like you, you know sometimes even a rational person can be pushed to a point, for instance when her cub is threatened"** Mel said as Ryder let go of my hand and stood up to grab the salt and pepper shakers and got hugged by his aunt

 **"Cub? This kid is like 8 feet tall"** Dad said exaggerating Ryder's height when he's just like 5'10 I think?

 **"You really wanna poke the mamma bear?"** Ryder said.

 **"Can we just move on, I don't want this to define me would you wanna be only known as the guy who worked for that company that made people lose a billion dollars?"** Mel asked.

 **"That _is_ all I'm known for" ** Dad said

 **"Hey Aunt Mel look somebody shot a video of you at the movie theatre last night, you've gone viral"** Lennox said showing us her phone and Ryder took her phone.

 **"Blonde decks cell phone guy. Who is this hot headed hottie?"** Ryder read off the screen

 **"You're not going to let someone else take credit for that are you?"** Lennox asked Mel

 **"Yes I am, the internet and I are already very well acquainted"** Mel said taking Lennox's phone off of Ryder.

 **"That's for sure whatever you do don't google Ohio Senator's Daughter Flashes World Stepping Out Of Limo In A Short Skirt"** dad said

 **"Hey it was laundry day"** Mel said

 **"So you did a lot of laundry back in those days huh?"** I joked earning laughs from dad.

* * *

At school today the school bully kept picking on Ryder because Mel stood up for him and Ryder kept pulling me away from the bully but he challenged Ryder to a fight and Ryder accepted so on the way home from school I was telling him that it was a bad idea

 **"Babe you'll get hurt"** I said

 **"I know but I'd too look tough in front of you"** Ryder said and he opened the door.

 **"This might have been the worst day ever"** Ryder said as we entered the house

 **"Well it didn't have anything to do with my bad-a-bing did it?"** Mel asked

 **"No it has everything to do with your bad-a-bing"** I said as we closed the door and walked over to Mel and Dad

 **"To everyone on earth with a computer and phone-"** I started.

 **"I'm the big weenie whose little blonde aunt who had to defend him in the movie theatre"** Ryder finished

 **"Ah don't worry about that buddy kids are going to forget about that when the whole internet fad is over"** Dad said

 **"And this school bully Donny would let it go"** I said

 **"And Chrissy was with me, dude dissed me in front of my woman"** Ryder said wrapping his arm around me.

 **"And you just walked away right?"** Mel asked standing up

 **"Ryder told him to knock it off and we tried to walk away but he kept annoying him and then he challenged Ryder to a fight"** I explained

 **"And then you walked away?"** Mel asked

 **"I couldn't do that I was with Chris, I had to look tough"** Ryder said

 **"Ryder you do know fighting is the wrong way to resolve an issue"** Mel said

 **"What? So if he hits me I just don't hit back?"** Ryder asked.

 **"Now wouldn't that be a powerful statement"** Mel said and her phone rang

 **"Think about"** Mel said before answering her phone and talking to whoever was on the other line about pink boxing gloves. When she left for the kitchen Ryder asked dad if he can teach him how to fight

 **"Joe you gotta help me"** Ryder said to dad

 **"No man, there's no way to teach you how to fight"** Dad said getting up.

 **"Aunt Mel wouldn't have to know"** Ryder said

 **"Yes Ryder but I would know"** Dad said

 **"Really dad?"** I said sighing then he started laughing

 **"Just kidding man"** Dad said

 **"Oh yeah who's the weenie now huh? Not me? My nanny's teaching me how to fight"** Ryder said high fiving my dad

 **"Yeah, you're not the weenie huh babe"** I joked and he laughed sarcastically.

* * *

The next day I was outside sitting on the wine cellar/ bbq watching dad teach Ryder to fight

 **"So is it true that most bullies are just talk?"** Ryder asked

 **"No they can kick some serious ass, alright you ready? Here we go"** Dad said/ asked and was going to 'hit' Ryder but Ryder just stood there

 **"Dude?"** Dad asked as he tapped Ryder on the head

 **"Ow"** Ryder said after dad hit him

 **"Ow? You're supposed to block that was the strategy. Remember: your just going to let this bully punch himself out"** Dad said.

 **"How do you know so much about boxing?"** Ryder asked dad

 **"Only because in my neighbourhood you had to learn how to defend yourself. I took out many bullies twice my size"** Dad said

 **"So your dad taught you?"** Ryder asked.

 **"No Grandma did, and dad's Aunt Cecilia, don't get on the wrong side of those women"** I said

 **"Agreed. Alright here we go"** Dad said as he and Ryder started punching when Lennox came over.

 **"Joe!"** Lennox called as she stood in front of us

 **"Hey, hi we're not doing anything"** dad said and Ryder tried to hide the boxing gloves on his hands.

 **"Beat each other senseless I don't care, I'm looking for my note book you know the spiral one with all my English lit notes in it"** Lennox asked and dad handed Ryder his gloves and left with Lennox and went into the dining room.

 **"Do you want me to help?"** I asked hoping of the bbq/wine cellar and tried to grab the gloves my dad used off Ryder

 **"No I am not hurting you, no way in hell"** Ryder said

 **"Oh come on"** I said

 **"No I am not"** Ryder said and then dad came back out with a bottle of water

 **"Alright let's go"** Dad said and I just sat back up on the bbq/wine thing.

* * *

The next day Ryder had the fight with Donny, yeah everyone was standing around watching and now my boyfriend has a busted lip so Becky, Brad and I helped him home where Mel was taking her 'Battling Burke' photos

 **"Hey awesome day, best day ever"** Ryder said as we opened the door

 **"Ryder oh my gosh what happened to your lip?"** Mel asked.

 **"Well Donny Keaton, ambushed Ryder after 4th period"** Brad said

 **"Oh that's terrible"** Mel said holding Ryder's face to look at his lip

 **"Joe, your strategy worked, Donny punched and punched and I ducked and dodged and waited for my opening"** Ryder said as dad came over to us.

 **"And boom! He Burked him"** Becky said and Ryder high fived dad

 **"Yes"** Dad said

 **"You burked him?"** Mel asked, concerned about her name being used in that kinda of term

 **"See it's catching on I am making t-shirts"** some lady who works with Mel said walking into the kitchen with the photographer.

 **"Way to go buddy"** Dad said.

 **"Please tell me you're going to call Grandma and Aunt Cecilia?"** I asked dad

 **"Of course, it's her move well hers and Muhammad Ali's"** Dad said about to pick up the phone

 **"Whoa you fought him? You know that's not the way you settle a disagreement"** Mel said

 **"Oh stop it Burke your proud as hell, you know how I know that? Because I'm proud and your just like me"** dad said.

 **"I am nothing like you"** Mel said

 **"Sure you are, look you pretend to be all civilised but at the end of the day when push comes to shove. You shove"** Dad said just as Donny's mum came over and entered the house well knocking first

 **"Is this Ryder Scanlon's house?"** she asked

 **"Who's asking?"** Dad asked.

 **"Who's responsible for the thug that beat up my boy Donny?"** she asked

 **"The person wearing the pink boxing gloves"** Dad said moving to the side as Donny's mum came over towards Mel.

 **"Oh ok so your son can bully people and nothing happens but the minute someone gives Donny a piece of his medicine you go ahead and go to random people's houses?"** I asked.

 **"Yeah he's my boy"** she said looking at me

 **"Wow he's your boy, well maybe how about you actually find out the pain your boy causes, I've seen him beat up the 'nerdy' kids at school"** I said staying where I am the whole time.

 **"I'm not looking for a fight"** Mel said holding up her hands which still had the boxing gloves on.

 **"How would you like a little taste of what my son got today"** Donny's mum said getting up in Mel's face

 **"Lady, lady, lady let's be civilised here"** Dad said as he reached and grabbed the spare red boxing gloves and handed them to Donny's mum

 **"Put these on"** Dad said as he handed them to her but Mel cut in.

 **"No, no, no, no. you know what? no more fighting we are done behaving like animals, Ryder you know, what I did in the movie theatre was wrong, and what you did to Donny was wrong, and what Donny did to Ryder was wrong, what kind of message are we sending our kids?"** Mel said.

 **"I don't know, that one?"** Donny's mum said pointing to the board that said 'I'll fight for you' with a picture of Mel

 **"Yeah well Mel Burke is re branding. I am taking off the gloves for now and forever"** Mel said trying to undo the gloves but failing

 **"** **Maybe not right now but as soon as I find a saw. Ok look here's what I think we should do I'm going to spend some time with my nephew, I think you should go look after your son"** Mel said.

 **"Yeah maybe that's a good idea I will"** Donny's mum said heading out the door

 **"I think we're both sorry about what happened here"** Mel said walking Donny's mum out

 **"You look familiar, are you that weather girl on channel 5?"** Donny's mum asked and I looked at Becky who was also trying to hold her laughter

 **"I am"** Mel admitted closing the door as Donny's mum left.

 **"Smart move not fighting her Burke"** dad said

 **"I don't think you were in her weight class"** Brad joked with a smirk, earning a high five from dad

 **"Chrissy, Brad and Becky will you take Ryder to put some ice on that, I'll be in the kitchen in a minute"** Mel said

 **"Hopefully it leaves a scar, chicks dig scars"** Ryder said as we started walking into the kitchen

 **"Yeah they do"** Dad said.

 **"Yeah"** Brad agreed with Ryder as I went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack while Brad and Becky sat him down.

 **"You are stupid for fighting him"** Becky said

 **"See even Becks agrees with me"** I said

 **"Look Chris, Ryder did good alright he didn't back down"** Brad said putting his hand on Ryder's shoulder while taking a seat next to him

 **"Yeah and look what happened to him"** I said

 **"Sweetie I'm fine"** Ryder said moving the icepack away to give me a kiss but when our lips touched he winced

 **"See"** I said and he chuckled.

* * *

 _I hope this was a good chapter :)_

 _'I'll Need Some Guys. Not These Guys, Because, Well They're Dead' - Joker (Batman Under The Red Hood)_

 _-amber sixx_


	6. But I'm Only Human (2x07)

_But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

After school I walked with Haskell and Lennox, Lennox was complaining how she got kicked off the school blog, if you were wondering where Ryder was I have no idea

 **"Is there anything you need, can I get you something. Am I talking too much?"** Haskell asked

 **"Haskell leave her be for a sec"** I said as we walked into the house and placed my bag on the table and kissing my dad's cheek.

 **"Hey how was school?"** dad asked

 **"It was good, how was the uh meet the dad?"** I asked. Dad and I are close and we tell each other a lot

 **"He is dead and she wanted me to meet his ashes"** Dad said

 **"Wow really nice lady you got there"** I said taking a drink out of the fridge and drinking it.

 **"No she stormed out saying-"** dad said

 **"It's over Joe Longo"** dad and I said at the same time

 **"Wow"** dad said and I laughed

 **"You ok, Lennox?"** I asked going over to her and patting her shoulder

 **"I'll be ok"** Lennox said to the both of us before sighing like a soap opera and walking towards the table.

 **"What's with her Haskell and Chris. Did something bad happen?"** Mel asked us

 **"It was the worst thing imaginable"** I said sarcastically

 **"The kicked her off the school blog"** Haskell said and Mel scoffed

 **"That's it?"** Mel asked earning a look from Lennox

 **"I mean of course that is the worst thing imaginable"** Mel said.

 **"I transformed that blog, I got rid of stupid articles like 'What if Twilight was real?'"** Lennox said

 **"You made it significant"** I said sipping more water

 **"I made it matter"** Lennox said

 **"Who'd you piss off this time?"** dad asked and I chuckled.

 **"She called her gym teacher the Kim Jong Il of physical education"** Haskell said which made me laugh even more and my dad had to give me the 'shut up' look

 **"It needed to be said, she's mean"** Lennox said

 **"And they have the same hair cut"** I pointed out drinking more water.

 **"Maybe it didn't need to be written down"** Mel said

 **"I've been telling her she should start her own blog"** Haskell said

 **"She doesn't listen to anyone"** I said.

 **"Chris's right"** Mel said and Lennox gasped

 **"I just had the greatest idea I'm going to start my own blog"** Lennox said I just rolled my eyes

 **"Alright I'm going to my room and do homework and say hi to Ryder"** I said kissing my dad's cheek, taking my bag and I left for my room.

* * *

The next day Ryder and I were having a movie date in the living room but we decided to go to the fridge and get some food or drink when we saw Lennox typing away at the table

 **"Ryder, let's go see how it's going"** I said to him

 **"Do I have too?"** Ryder asked

 **"If you love me, you will"** I said

 **"Alright let's go"** Ryder said and I took his hand with our fingers intertwined and we went over to Lennox.

 **"Hey Nex how's the blog coming along?"** I asked

 **"I've only got a few articles and half a format and my site still needs a catchy name"** Lennox said

 **"How about _The Daily Lennox_ , _Nuggets from Scanlon_?" ** Ryder suggested sitting down in one of the chairs and pulling me onto his lap

 **"I said catchy not sucky"** Lennox said

 **"Nex he's trying to be helpful"** I said.

 **" _Cranky Teen Girl, It's All About Me, I'm The Only One With_ "** Ryder said smirking at his sister

 **" _The Truth by Lennox Scanlon_ "** I said

 **"How about yappity yap yap"** Ryder said and Lennox glared at him

 **"I'm giving you gold, you should right these down"** Ryder said and then there was a knock on the doors and I saw it was Haskell and he came in the house so I got off Ryder's lap.

 **"Hey you'll figure it out, you need help I'm here"** I said and Lennox reached up to hug me

 **"Thanks Chris. You know your one was actually good, better than Ryder's"** Lennox said sitting back down and I went to Ryder

 **"What did you tell Haskell?"** I asked as we walked away

 **"I said 'good luck with that one'"** he said as we got a drink each.

 **"You shouldn't be like that with your sister"** I said as Ryder got a bag of Chips

 **"Hey she wasn't going to use my ideas and said they were sucky"** he said

 **"I don't even have a name for it yet"** Lennox told Haskell.

 **"Got it _I'm Blonde As Hell and I Can't Take It Anymore_ "** Ryder said earning glares from Lennox and Haskell

 **"I'm telling you these are great"** Ryder said

 **"Come on let's go watch TV"** I said and we walked out of the kitchen with me holding our drinks and he was holding the bag of Chips.

* * *

That night Lennox had Haskell over for a movie night but when I went downstairs I saw Haskell leave and Lennox on her phone writing on her notepad

 **"Hey Nex why was Haskell leaving?"** I asked and she hung up

 **"I don't know"** she said

 **"Dude come on you know"** I said

 **"Ok I thought I could do both: be a supportive and amazing girlfriend and a blogger, but I guess he got annoyed that I kept writing throughout the movie and when the teacher who got fired called"** Lennox said.

 **"Nex you have to find a way to do both so it doesn't interfere with your relationship like you can watch a movie and when it's done and maybe after he leaves then you can write about it even re watch it if you have too, but you need to apologise to him cause he looked pretty hurt"** I said and she was still sitting on the couch looking at me

 **"I got it! Thanks Chris"** she said smiling, getting off the couch, hugging me and running off to her room

 **"Your welcome!"** I called out before going into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Dad and Mel went on a double date with their boyfriend/girlfriend so it was just Lennox, Ryder and I but Ryder had a good name idea for Lennox so he and I went downstairs (cause we were in his room) and we saw Lennox and Haskell kissing.

 **"Hey! I got it, the name for your blog"** Ryder said making them pull apart

 **"Give up already"** Lennox said

 **"Hear him out"** I said

 **"Thanks babe. _Lennox Explains It All_ "** Ryder said and she sighed.

 **"That's… really good"** Lennox said making Ryder and I smile

 **"Totally Original"** Lennox said

 **"Pretty great huh?"** Ryder said.

 **"Yeah it's great, now get out"** Lennox said and she pushed Ryder who was holding my hand away

 **"Come on let's go"** I said.

 **"What will we do?"** Ryder asked

 **"What is one thing we do together that you love?"** I asked as I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers

 **"Kiss"** he said

 **"Well we're going to kiss.. a lot"** I said

 **"Sweet"** he said and we went up to his room.

* * *

The next morning I was up at the bench drinking tea while Mel was pouring a coffee

 **"So how was your double date?"** I asked having a sip of my tea

 **"It was good up until my date decided to go ask his ex-wife for another chance and your dad's date left because she didn't like him so it was just your dad and I"** Mel said

 **"Oooh"** I said in a teasing tone.

 **"No"** Mel said and I laughed but then dad and the girl with her dad in a can came downstairs

 **"Morning"** she said

 **"Hi"** Mel said

 **"Sup"** I said raising my hand as a 'hi' as she and dad walked to the door

 **"So, see ya Friday Joe?"** she asked him

 **"Absolutely"** dad said kissing her and opening the door.

 **"Bye"** she said

 **"Bye"** dad said and she held up her bag, what for? I'll never know

 **"Bye Phil"** dad said as he closed the door. Oh it was her dad

 **"Is Phil her ash daddy?"** Mel asked

 **"He's a really great guy"** dad said

 **"Yeah as long as you don't sneeze around him"** I mumbled

 **"Yeah"** dad said disappearing upstairs and I laughed.

* * *

 _I hope you like this chapter :)_

 _'Devils Don't Come From Hell Beneath Us, They Come From The Sky' - Lex Luthor_

 _-amber sixx_


	7. Waste All Your Time (2x09)

_Get up, open your eyes, you're just like everyone_

 _You waste all your time faking your smiles_

 _Wake up, look at your life, you don't need to stalk mine_

 _Here is my advice, get the fuck out_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Mel was out at an auction and I was doing homework in the living room when I heard 2 voices and cause I was hungry so I went into the kitchen to see Mel and some tall guy in a suit walking into the kitchen.

 **"Hi Mel"** I said casually as I walked the kitchen

 **"Hi Chris, Travis this is Chrissy my nephew's girlfriend, Chris this is Travis my date"** Mel introduced me and Travis

 **"Hi nice to meet you"** Travis said holding his hand out.

 **"Hi nice to meet you too"** I said

 **"Chrissy, is there any food left?"** Mel asked as I opened the fridge

 **"Uh Mozzarella salad"** I said taking it out and handing it to Mel who handed it to Travis

 **"Squash blossoms stuffed with ricotta and herbs and butter milk fried chicken"** I said handing the other 2 to Mel.

 **"Wow is this all homemade?"** Travis asked

 **"Yep, made right here in my home"** Mel said so I quickly and quietly to my dad's room.

 **"Hey dad you need to hear this, come to the kitchen"** I said once I got to dad's room and he followed me to the kitchen when we heard

 **"I don't know when you have the time to cook all this"** Travis said.

 **"Neither do I"** Mel lied

 **"You are unbelievable"** Travis said

 **"Can't argue with that"** dad said making us known and we both walked down the stairs making Travis and Mel look at us.

 **"Hi"** dad said

 **"Hello?"** Travis asked confused

 **"Oh Travis this is Joe, Joe is my all round all-purpose nanny slash non chef and Chris's dad"** Mel said.

 **"Oh good, cause there's nothing more awkward than walking in and meeting your date's husband or boyfriend or their naked mum in the hallway"** Travis said and we just looked at him in confusion

 **"Trust me I've walked in on a lot of weird stuff"** Travis cleared up.

 **"Well don't mind me I just came down to get some left overs, these are unbelievable aren't they? My compliments of the chef. Chris want some?"** Dad asked handing me a bowl from the cupboard

 **"Yes please dad"** I said and he poured some into my bowl and while he was doing that I grabbed us both forks.

 **"Yeah what is the secret?"** Travis asked Mel

 **"You wanna know what the secret is Travis, I'm going to tell you what the secret is-"** dad started

 **"Joe, Joe, Joe"** Mel butted in

 **"Come he deserves to know what the secret is, the secret Travis-"** Dad said but he looked at Mel's face which read 'don't do this'

 **"Is um"** dad said

 **"Paprika"** I said straight away.

 **"Paprika"** dad confirmed

 **"Now you know, Paprika yeah I get the good stuff from… Canada"** Mel said and I almost spat out the food that was in my mouth and he actually bought it! Are you kidding me!

 **"Yep she's got a million secrets like that Travis"** Dad said making Mel push him away.

 **"Paprika grown in the beautiful Canadian Rocky's"** Dad said heading up the stairs taking the food with him

 **"You should go to bed now Chris"** Dad said before he left behind the wall

 **"Ok dad"** I said

 **"You're not going to are you?"** Mel asked

 **"Nope, I'mma watch AHS while doing homework and eating"** I said walking towards the living room door and pushing it with my butt and I could hear Mel's laughs as I walked into the room.

* * *

The next morning Lennox, Ryder and I were at the table well they were I was coming down the stairs with my bag and dad was cooking breakfast

 **"Morning muggles"** I said walking over to the table and hugging Lennox from behind

 **"Hey Chris"** Lennox said hugging me from where she was seated and after we hugged I moved my chair next to Ryder.

 **"Hey Ry"** I said

 **"Morning baby"** he said and we leaned in and kissed for a while until dad banged the spatula on the pan.

 **"Ryder! What's the rule about kissing my daughter at the table?"** dad said yeah he has a rule for that

 **"Don't get caught"** Ryder said once we pulled apart. Yeah the rule for kissing at the table is 'not when everyone is around or eating' and dad just rolled his eyes

 **"Still"** Dad said.

 **"He's missed her, even though her bedroom isn't that far away from his"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah well if Joe would just let us sleep in each other's rooms maybe kissing at the table every morning wouldn't happen"** Ryder said

 **"Dude there were so many things wrong that sentence"** Dad said placing mine and Lennox's plates on the table

 **"What?! She likes me and I like her"** Ryder said.

 **"But he's such a good boy though"** dad joked patting Ryder on the back and Mel came down

 **"Hey it's Supergirl. Come here, fly over here and taste this I want you to tell me if it needs any of your magic Canadian Paprika"** Dad joked

 **"Let it go Longo"** Mel said going over to the coffee machine

 **"Look Chris and I can let your lie go but I can't speak for Travis"** dad said opening the fridge.

 **"What's the big deal it wasn't a lie, lie just a tiny omission of truth. He assumed I made the meal and for me to point out his error would have been… impolite"** Mel said pouring her coffee.

 **"Yeah sure there's nothing ruder than the truth"** Dad said taking a glass of milk from the fridge.

 **"Look Joe if a women saw you standing in front of a Porche and she said 'nice car' you'd say 'thank you' even if it wasn't your car"** Mel said

 **"What no I wouldn't"** Dad said as he started walking away

 **"Uh yeah you would, Chrissy and I saw you do it at the mall last week"** Ryder said.

 **"Yeah when you picked us up"** I said smirking and dad just stood at the first step of the stairs with a newspaper in his hand (don't know where he got that from) and looked at us shocked that we didn't defend him

 **"Ryder and Chrissy have been kissing at the table"** Dad dobbed us in before heading upstairs.

* * *

Lennox brought her friend Noelle over and Ryder and I were doing our Romeo and Juliet questions for English at the table

 **"Or here this area is fine, really"** I heard Noelle say and Lennox laughed

 **"My room would be less annoying"** Lennox said

 **"So what is the relationship like between the nurse, Juliet and Juliet's mum?"** I asked Ryder.

 **"Uh the nurse and Juliet have a close relationship whereas the relationship between Juliet and her mum is distant"** Ryder answered just as Noelle spoke up

 **"Sup"** she said

 **"Sup"** Ryder and I said

 **"Is this seat taken?"** she asked pointing to the seat next to Ryder.

 **"Oh we're sorry we'll get out of your way"** Ryder said taking my hand

 **"No! I mean you can stay please stay"** she said as Lennox came up to us with 2 bottles of water

 **"Whatever. I don't care"** Noelle said

 **"We'll see you later"** Ryder said taking my hand and we left our work on the table and left for the living room.

* * *

 **Lennox's POV:**

 ** _"Wish it was later"_** _Noelle said as my brother and Chris left_

 _ **"Really? My little brother he still has a Yoda pillow case and only Chrissy thinks it's cute. Freaking Yoda"** I said _

_**"The girl that was with him?"** Noelle asked_

 _**"Yeah they've been going out for a year in 3 months"** I said_

 _**"Oh"** Noelle said _

_**"And don't break them up"** I said glaring at her, no one flirts with my brother and has that look on their face like they'll break them up_

 _**"Ok"** she said. _

* * *

_After we finished I walked her out and when we got out the front door I saw Ryder and Chrissy kissing on the swing out front. They were just happily swinging on the chair looking at the sky._

 _ **"We can study at your house tomorrow if you want just for a change"** I said _

_**"No there are things here that you won't find at my place"** Noelle said walking over to Ryder and Chrissy well about to before I stopped her._

 ** _"No, no, no. see Ryder and Chrissy have been dating for nearly a year and I kinda want them to stay together because 1) this is the happiest I've ever seen Ryder, 2) Chrissy is like a sister to me so please leave them alone and 3) he is my nose picking little brother"_** _I said and she walked over anyway._

 ** _"Uh excuse me… so what are you 2 doing?"_** _Noelle asked them_

 _ **"Uh well I was kissing my girlfriend"** Ryder said and Chrissy smiled_

 _**"Oh Chrissy's your girlfriend?"** Noelle asked like she was scared. Wait she's scared of Chrissy?_

 _ **"Yeah she is"** Ryder said looking at Chrissy and smiled big and so did Chris. __Man he really loves her. I smiled at them both._

 _ **"Well… I'm sorry to interrupt… um bye"** she said leaving _

_**"Chrissy you didn't even say anything and she still got scared of you"** I said laughing as I walked over to the couple_

 _**"What was she going to do?"** she asked_

 _**"She was going to ask out Ryder and I told her so many times to leave you guys alone but I guess when she saw your face she decided to leave it"** I said._

 ** _"Thank goodness, the only girl I want is Chris"_** _Ryder said smiling before kissing Chrissy again_

 _ **"Ok guys as much as I love you guys being together please don't do that in front of me"** I said _

_**"Well Ryder and I can go to my room then"** Chrissy said and they intertwined their fingers and left._

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

About 30 minutes later dad called us down for dinner so once we got to the table and sat down Mel dished up the dinner

 **"Dig in. Chicken stuffed with Tapenade and sherisse, prosciutto wrapped asparagus and finger ling potatoes"** Mel said taking off an apron

 **"Wow Joe what's the occasion?"** Lennox asked as Ryder put food on my plate

 **"The occasion is your Aunt made dinner"** Mel said.

 **"No thanks"**

 **"I'm not hungry"** was the response from Nex and Ry as they pushed theirs and my plate

 **"No it's ok guys I over saw everything"** dad said.

 **"We're the guinea pigs aren't we?"** I asked and dad nodded his head.

Dad told me he was going to help Mel cook because Travis wants to have dinner with Mel in the house meaning they're going to cook together

 **"Dig in and enjoy"** dad said and Lennox, Ryder and I took a bite and it was good.

 **"Wow Aunt Mel this is actually pretty good"** Ryder said

 **"Mel this is amazing"** I said smiling

 **"It's better than good it's like Joe good"** Lennox said

 **"I did it, I can cook, yeah suck it Rachel Ray"** Mel said and we all dug in and ate.

* * *

The next night was the Mel has to cook without dad watching over her night so I was in the living room watching _American Horror Story Coven_ when I saw Ryder bolt out the door so I paused it and chased after him

 **"Babe what's up?"** I asked

 **"Noelle was all over me and I told her I had a girlfriend that I was very serious about but she kept saying 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her' but I kept pushing her away and I just had to get out of there"** Ryder said.

 **"You didn't kiss her or anything right?"** I asked as Lennox came outside

 **"Baby no I told her I have a girlfriend and I'm very serious about her and hopefully she'll leave me alone"** Ryder said taking my hands and intertwining our fingers together

 **"What are you doing out here?"** Lennox said making us look at her.

 **"Noelle was all over me and I told her I had a girlfriend that I was very serious about but she kept saying 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her' but I kept pushing her away and I just had to get out of there"** Ryder repeated to Lennox

 **"How did you escape?"** Lennox asked

 **"I said I needed to smoke"** Ryder said

 **"Wow we gotta badass"** I said and he smiled at him

 **"Good cover"** Lennox said but I'm not sure if she was sarcastic.

 **"Finish your 'smoke' I'll tell her she needs to back away before Chrissy cracks the s**ts"** Lennox said leaving us both outside

 **"Are you going to be ok or do I need to re-enact Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"** I asked laughing

 **"I'll be fine I'll just stay with and watch TV with my girl"** he said smiling as we walked inside to watch AHS: Coven.

* * *

 _i hope you like this chapter :)_

 _Only 2 more until book 3_

 _'Life Doesn't Give Us Purpose. We Give Life Purpose' - The Flash_

 _-amber sixx_


	8. To A World Where Madness Craves (2x11)

_The hour has begun_

 _Your eyes have now opened_

 _It's a world where madness craves_

 _It's a world where hope's enslaved_

 _Or I'll tremble for my love, always_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

I was at the table with Ryder doing our homework while dad was fixing something in the kitchen, oh and I cut my hair it's now short ( **Shelley Hennig short** ) and it was all peace and quiet until Nex and Mel barged in the door

 **"I will never take another driving lesson with you for as long as I live"** Lennox yelled as they walked through the door from near the dining room table.

 **"Oh perfect cause I will never give you another lesson for as long as I live which'll be a lot longer now that I'm never getting into a car you're driving"** Mel said slamming the door as she walked over yelling at Lennox and placing her bag on the bench

 **"You are the worst teacher ever! Even worse than Miss Lainmen in second grade and she let the whole class eat paint"** Lennox snapped at her aunt and walking away but stopping at Ryder and I.

Seriously? What kind of teacher lets the class eat paint actually who would let anyone eat paint teacher or not?!

 **"Well I have never seen a bigger menace behind the wheel and that includes after prom when Kevin Martin drove me home with a keg in his lap"** Mel said

 **"Ugh I'm going upstairs to recover"** Lennox said

 **"I'm going to recover too with a bottle of this"** Mel said as she walked over to the wine holder she has and on cue dad handed her a glass.

 **"Nah I'm going commando tonight"** Mel said walking away drinking the wine

 **"Looks like todays lesson went a little bit better"** Ryder said holding my hand rubbing his thumb over hand

 **"I agree"** I said

 **"Yeah it was the best one yet"** dad said

 **"I'm better though right?"** I asked

 **"Of course you are I'm teaching you"** dad said and I laughed.

* * *

The next morning I got out of my room to see dad going past

 **"Hey dad can you give me another lesson today I wanna go shopping for my one year with Ryder and get him a present"** I asked

 **"Sure I was going to give Lennox one anyway so she can come and drop you off, you can drive, we'll go with you to the shops and on the way home she can drive"** dad said

 **"Ok cool"** I said

 **"I'm going to put Ryder's stuff in his room than we'll grab Lennox and go"** Dad said and we walked into Ryder's room well we knocked first.

 **"Hey bud I know it doesn't matter to you man but I got your clean clothes"** Dad said and when we walked into his room we saw Ryder with Mel's shoes taking photos of them

 **"Here"** dad finished

 **"Hey Joe, oh hey babe I bet your wondering what all of this is here"** Ryder said putting the pair of shoes he took a photo of back in the box

 **"No, no, not at all I didn't even notice all the pretty lady shoes you're playing with"** Dad said.

 **"See it's just uh a kind of project of mine"** Ryder said

 **"Taking photos of your Aunt's shoes?"** I asked.

 **"Yeah Chris"** Ryder said

 **"Did she tell you to do that?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah. No! I volunteered"** Ryder said **"**

 **Taking photos of the shoes and placing them on the box so she knows?"** I asked

 **"Yeah Chris"** Ryder repeated

 **"So you like playing with ladies shoes? Organising them. Posing them. Wearing them?"** Dad asked

 **"No. no, no, they're much too small to fit my size 11's into these delicate peep toe pumps. I'm guessing"** Ryder said holding up said blue pumps.

 **"Should I hide my shoes babe?"** I asked

 **"Ok kid I'm just going to put your laundry here and just accept you the way that you are"** Dad said placing his washing on his chair

 **"Thanks Joe, close the door behind ya"** Ryder said

 **"Oh yeah"** Dad said and he quickly closed the door.

* * *

After I finished my shopping Lennox drove home and right now we were just at the house but I didn't hear anything dad was saying to Nex cause I was admiring the present I got for Ryder and listening to _All Time Low_ Ryder's present was a new pair of basketball shoes and basketball but my attention came back when something rammed our ass

 **"What was that?"** I asked

 **"And mailboxes"** dad said finishing a sentence that I didn't hear.

* * *

We got back to the house and Nex was pacing while dad was on his iPad and I was wrapping Ryder's present on the coffee table

 **"Oh man, I can't believe I killed Mrs Roser's mailbox, Aunt Mel is going to have my head on a silver platter"** Lennox freaked out

 **"Relax alright. She... doesn't even know where we keep the silver platers"** Dad said

 **"Great help dad"** I said sarcastically as I folded the wrapping paper.

 **"What are we going to tell her?"** Lennox asked

 **"Tell her it was me"** I said

 **"No I can't put you under the bus"** Lennox said.

 **"Why not? I am learning too"** I said

 **"But your my bestie"** Lennox said

 **"Your mine too but I wouldn't let you do this alone"** I said

 **"Yeah, so I am doing this but not saying it was you"** Lennox said

 **"Alright besties we'll tell her the truth, alright we're going to tell her that I took the car by myself, I wasn't looking where I was going-"** Dad said.

 **"And you rammed the mailbox up you're ass"** I said smirking

 **"Language"** dad said

 **"That's not the truth"** Lennox freaked out

 **"Well to get you out of trouble, maybe"** I said

 **"In a hundred years will it really matter?"** dad asked

 **"But if I tell her you did it she'll know I'm lying"** Lennox said

 **"How?"** dad and I asked.

 **"Cause she knows me, she can look me in the eyes and detect lying it is freaky. Let me tell you it hurt me socially"** Lennox said

 **"I'll tell her"** I said as I finished wrapping the present

 **"Alright there you go Chris will tell her and you back her up"** Dad said about to get up

 **"Silently, with no eye contact?"** Lennox asked sitting down next to dad and behind me.

 **"Yes silently ok? Just try to look innocent and Chrissy honey, look like you made a big mistake"** Dad said then Mel's voice came from the kitchen and Lennox freaked out again.

 **"I look guilty already and I reek of deception"** Lennox said running

 **"I'll calm her down go to Mel it was me"** I said going upstairs to calm down my best friend.

* * *

After I helped calm down Lennox I was in Ryder's room and he was going through Mel's stockings **(pantihose for American's)** and underwear

 **"So how is this community service?"** I asked him as I sat on his bed

 **"For each time my aunt isn't wasting in her messy closet she is helping the people of Toledo"** Ryder told me

 **"I'm going to need a little bit more than that"** I said

 **"For each tear I find is another email answered or curb repainted"** Ryder said

 **"So in other words Mel's too lazy to do this herself?"** I asked summing it up.

 **"Pretty much"** Ryder said smiling

 **"I'll help"** I said

 **"No baby this is my community service, you did yours"** Ryder said. Yeah I helped all the neighbours with their front lawn which dad taught me how to. Yep another thing I learnt from a man. And just then dad opened Ryder's door and Ryder's hand was in the stocking looking for a tear and I was just here sitting on his bed.

 **"Ryder? Look what your aunt got you buddy"** Dad said holding a canvas in a frame in his hand and Ryder just stopped and looked at dad before defending himself

 **"It's not what it looks like, really"** Ryder said and dad shook his head and popped the canvas down

 **"You know what dude, you really- you really gotta start locking this door"** Dad said as he closed the door behind him

 **"Awkward"** I said.

* * *

When Ryder was finished he took his Community service form and we both went to look for Mel who just happened to be in the kitchen

 **"Hey Aunt Mel, 20 hours of community service, I never want my hand inside your pantihose again"** Ryder said just as dad walked by and Mel was signing the form

 **"Because I'm more of a shoe man myself"** Ryder said and I mentally groaned

 **"What's going on here?"** Dad asked. See that's why I mentally groaned because dad is not stupid!

 **"Uh we have-just a- what is do we have Ryder?"** Mel asked

 **"Not community service that's for sure"** Ryder said and dad snatched the form out of Mel's hands

 **"Give me this. _Dear Grant High Administration, Ryder Scanlon has completed 20 hours of volunteer community service to the City of Toledo authorised by the honourable Mel Burke_ "** Dad read and Mel just shrugged.

 **"So cataloguing shoes and organising pantihose is community service?"** dad asked

 **"Well it does help with the city of Toledo"** I said

 **"How?"** dad asked

 **"For every tear Ryder finds is another curb repainted"** I said

 **"And Toledo wins"** Ryder said taking the form from dad but dad just gave him a blank face

 **"She explains it better"** Ryder said

 **"Thanks Ryder"** Mel said

 **"Well I'm going to go upstairs now because my hours are done and I'd like to spend it with my girl so bye"** Ryder said as he took my hand (the one without the paper in it) and we walked up the stairs and into his room and just watched TV.

* * *

The next day Ryder and I were on the couch watching the football when Lennox came in the door

 **"Hey Nex"** I said

 **"How was your driving lesson with Aunt Mel?"** Ryder asked as Lennox slightly closed the door well enough to open it again without turning the handle

 **"Good. Good. Hardly anything happened"** Lennox said and I raised my eyebrow.

 **"By the way is Joe around?"** Nex asked

 **"No I think today's gym day"** I said

 **"Is it now? Ok. WE'RE GOOD!"** she called out and in came Mel with a STOP sign in her hand yeah those Stop signs that are on the side walk or road except this one was not in the ground and had a tyre track on it.

 **"Tell anybody what you saw here today, you'll end up like this sign"** Mel threatened and Lennox closed the door

 **"Wow good going Lennox"** Ryder said as we both stood up and his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist

 **"Hey I wasn't the one driving"** Lennox said.

 **"Mel?"** I asked laughing a little

 **"Well I wouldn't have hit the sign if you hadn't been shouting at me"** Mel said

 **"I was shouting 'look out for the stop sign'"** Lennox said

 **"I'm sorry, Mel are you teaching Lennox or is Lennox teaching you?"** I asked Mel

 **"Can you help us carry this to the garage, we're going to wrap it in an oriental rug and bury it so Joe will never know"** Mel said.

 **"Oh like a dead body"** I mumbled just as dad walked into the living room

 **"Joe will never-"** Dad said stopping his sentence and looking at 4 of us carrying the stop sign

 **"-Know what?"** he finished

 **"Will never know how much I value him as a co-parent. Please accept this key chain as a token of my esteem"** Mel said as we handed him the sign well more like pushed a little towards him.

* * *

 _I hope you love the second last chapter of The Black :)_

 _'If Something Chases You: Run' - Jurassic World_

 _-amber sixx_


	9. A Million Miles Below Their Feet (2x12)

_Sometimes I go and walk the street_

 _Behind the green sheet of glass_

 _A million miles below their feet_

 _A million miles, a million miles_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Mel's mum was staying for a couple days and let's just say, I wish she would leave the moment she said walked in. That's how horrible she is she thinks the clothes Lennox wears are insinuating that she's 'asking for it', she doesn't know Ryder's name and she thinks I'm a criminal and calls me and dad 'the staff' and she is so mean to Mel as well (haha that rhymed)

 **"Lennox! Chrissy! Dinner and you too young man!"** I heard Monica say as she walked into the living room where Ryder and I were cuddling on the couch watching _The Flash_ TV Show

 **"Dinner!"** she said and we turned the TV off and went into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

The dinner was hell but thankfully I got to sleep next to Ryder yeah because I asked dad if Ryder and I could watch a movie in his room dad said we could but he doesn't know I slept in Ryder's room but he [Ryder] woke me up at 6 in the morning to get ready for school so Ryder, Lennox and I were packing our bags as quietly as we can before leaving.

We can't take another comment from Monica so by leaving for school early… _very_ early in the morning, like so early I think the birds are waking up she can't make comments but Ryder was complaining

 **"Just grab something, we gotta leave"** Lennox said

 **"I need breakfast"** Ryder said

 **"Baby you can eat once Monica is gone"** I said as quietly as I could while Lennox opened the fridge

 **"What are you guys doing?"** dad's voice came from behind Lennox and I and Lennox closed the fridge after taking 2 drinks out and handing one to me.

 **"Going to school"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah dad"** I said and he looked at his watch

 **"At 6AM?"** dad asked

 **"Yeah we like to be there when it opens"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah it's kinda funny watching a bunch of homeless people run scared shitless when they open the gates"** I said chuckling

 **"Your all doing this to avoid seeing Monica?"** dad asked

 **"I cannot listen to her criticise another one of my outfits and tell me that I'm asking for it"** Lennox said.

 **"Or that I'm a criminal"** I said

 **"You know she still doesn't know my name, she calls me tall boy"** Ryder said as he opened the cupboard

 **"You can help her out you know wear a name tag or something"** Dad said jokingly and the lights turned on

 **"** **Oh my god lights ok, let's go. Let's go. Let's go"** Lennox said and we grabbed Ryder

 **"Hold on, this isn't cereal it's croutons"** Ryder said

 **"Close enough babe let's go"** I said and we dragged him away before we left.

* * *

Today the mean sports teacher Coach Dalman was giving me some work experience and as I was mostly raised by a man I thought give me a go at sports in case I don't make it as a photographer or artist

 **"Hey Coach Dalman, what's up?"** I asked walking into her office

 **"Hey Chrissy, let's go teach them some soccer"** Coach Dalman said and we both grabbed a soccer ball each and walked out into the gym and I realised I was help teaching Nex's class.

 **"Alright ladies for the next 2 months we will eat, sleep and crap soccer, this week heading the ball, I need a volunteer. You! Blikman!"** Coach said as she threw the ball right into Blikman's face (I don't know her first name)

 **"Atta girl, next time don't use as much face. Longo! Wanna explain what the girls are doing now?"** Coach asked me

 **"Sure Coach, right girls we are taking laps and then we'll do 45 minutes of headers"** I said and Coach clapped

 **"Good job Longo"** she said and Lennox came over to me.

 **"Chrissy, how are you not doing sport?"** she asked

 **"Work experience and as I was mostly raised by dad I know a lot about sport so why not help teach it"** I said

 **"I thought you wanted to do something with photography?"** she asked

 **"Oh I do, it's just dad's always told me to have something else in case photographer doesn't work out"** I said

 **"OK so can you help me get out of sport?"** Lennox asked

 **"I don't know, I mean she won't let you out of it unless your dying or dead and even then you might need the Grim Reaper to give her a note to show your dying"** I said.

 **"What about a period?"** she asked

 **"Maybe** " I said and we both walked over to Coach

 **"Um listen Coach Dalman I need to be excused from PE today"** Lennox said

 **"That's not a problem just show me your obituary"** Coach asked

 **"No Coach she has her period and it's very bad, it's like she's dying"** I said

 **"Please Longo, we women can do whatever we want on our period. We can climb mountains, we can declare war, and we can even wear white stretch pants. So if it's your period than you can give me an extra 20 laps for starters and Emily can count it for you"** Coach said.

But Lennox said

 **"No. No. No. I don't have my period it's not my period"** she rushed

 **"Really?"** Coach asked

 **"Yeah I so don't have my period, I wish I had my period"** Lennox said and I rolled my eyes and you wanna know why? Because Lennox just kind of insinuated that she is pregnant. At least that's what I got out of it anyway.

 **"Oh. _Oh_ does that mean you're pregnant?" ** Coach said whispering the word 'pregnant' so no one else heard

 **"You said it"** Lennox said and of course she went along with it

 **"You should defiantly not be out here playing soccer, Chrissy stay with her"** Coach said.

 **"Well I guess you know best"** Lennox said

 **"Yes I do Scanlon, Ok you just get some homework done, put your feet up, text your baby daddy. Chrissy will be here to help you"** Coach said and she went off to Coach

 **"I can't believe you pulled the pregnant card"** I said laughing

 **"I didn't mean it"** she said laughing.

* * *

When we got home Lennox and I saw Ryder playing Video games

 **"This is a nice greeting from the best boyfriend ever"** I said sarcastically as I walked over to him and put my bag down as he took my hand and made me fall onto the couch before I got on top of him and he kissed me

 **"Hey my beautiful but nerdy girlfriend"** he said

 **"Hello my handsome but nerdy boyfriend"** I said and we continued to kiss.

 **"Eww gross"** Lennox said and Ryder sat up to how he was when I walked in and I was still sat on his lap

 **"I heard you got out of soccer, nobody gets out of Dalman's class"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah I heard she made someone play field hockey with broken femur"** I said.

 **"Yeah she did, you could see it poking out and I hear you're her second in command"** Ryder said kissing my lips

 **"Yeah she is and I fell into a loophole"** Lennox said

 **"There's a loophole? Let me have it"** Ryder said

 **"Honey it's more of a girl loophole"** I said

 **"No it can help him sort of too, if it was happening to you Chrissy"** Lennox said

 **"What is it?"** Ryder said

 **"Dalman thinks I'm pregnant"** Lennox blurted out.

 **"So how am I supposed to use that to get out of PE?"** Ryder said sarcastically

 **"If you were Chris's baby daddy"** Lennox said

 **"Oh, yeah I bet if I end up being Chrissy's baby daddy we would have finished school"** Ryder said

 **"He's got a point"** I said still sitting on his lap

 **"I just wanted to get out of soccer, she had me knocked up before I knew what was happening"** Lennox said

 **"Just to be clear you're not actually pregnant right?"** Ryder asked

 **"Too young to be Uncle are you?"** I teased.

 **"Of course not and in a couple of months she's going expect me to look like I've swallowed a basketball. This is wrong but I hate soccer but I've got to tell her the truth"** Lennox said about to walk off.

 **"Why not tell her you had a miscarriage once the 2 months are up"** I said

 **"You are devious** " Ryder said before tackling me by flipping me over onto the couch with him hovering over me and kissing me again

 **"Guys. So gross"** Lennox said walking off in disgust.

* * *

The next day Lennox told me that she went to speak to Coach but it backfired because Coach ended up yelling to the whole gym class that Lennox was pregnant. Monica finally left and Lennox is finally going to tell Coach so I waited outside the office of the mean coach's office and when Lennox came out of the office she told me what happened as we walked home.

 **"So what happened?"** I asked

 **"Well I told her but she already signed me up to speak to At Risk kids"** Lennox said and I couldn't help but laugh

 **"Not funny, she even made a poster with my old yearbook photo"** she said

 **"Zombie eyes?"** I asked and she nodded and we dropped the subject and talked about something else as we walked home.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter and book overall :)_

 _Book 3 is called In The End and is based off of Season 3_

 _'I Love My Kilt' - Priestly (Ten Inch Hero)_

 _-amber sixx_


End file.
